This invention relates to transfer of fluids.
More particularly, the present invention relates to pumps used to transfer fluids, and control of the fluid entering the pump.
Fluid pumps and various accessories thereto have long been known and used to transfer fluid from a reservoir. The intake for a pump typically resides in the reservoir of fluid to be transferred. Often, this reservoir of fluid contains contaminates such as sand, gravel, metal filings, sludge, etc, depending upon the fluid and the particular use. Foreign matter in the reservoir can be drawn into the pump, causing reduced pumping efficiency, reducing flow rate, and/or damaging the pump mechanism. Fluid being drawn into the inlet typically travels at a high velocity, resulting in the production of currents in the reservoir. The currents stir up the particles and other foreign matter in the reservoir, which in effect, keeps them in suspension. Thus, when the fluid is drawn into the inlet, much of the particulate or other foreign material is also drawn into the inlet and the pump.
In an attempt to prevent particulate matter in the reservoir from entering the pump mechanism, screens or cages are often carried at the inlet for the pump. While somewhat effective for larger particles, they are not as effective as desired, and can present serious drawbacks. Screens or cages with apertures small enough to screen small particles will often clog. This will also occur in screens with larger apertures also. Furthermore, the cages or screens have no effect on the currents and eddies formed in the reservoir by the intake of fluids and thus particulate matter is still agitated within the fluid.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for limiting particulate matter entering a pump.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device easily attachable to the intake of a pump.
And another object of the invention is to provide a device for controlling the flow of fluid into an intake of a pump.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a flow control device for controlling the flow of a fluid into the intake of a pump. The device including a housing defining an interior void, an outlet defined by the housing and couplable to an intake of a pump, and a plurality of inlets defined by the housing and encircling the interior void. The plurality of inlets is disposed at an angle to the outlet.
In another embodiment, the housing includes a base, an outlet plate having the outlet formed therein, and a plurality of annular baffles carried between the base and the outlet plate. The annular baffles are spaced apart to define the plurality of inlets. In yet another embodiment, a buffer member is centrally positioned within the void and has a surface substantially opposing the plurality of inlets for facilitating redirection of fluid entering the inlets to the outlet.